


Brand New Day

by buckyownsmylife



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where your kid’s acceptance of Sebastian comes in the form of a change of spirit.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Brand New Day

Y/N’s P.O.V.

Dating as a single parent wasn’t the easiest thing to do, and one of the main reasons why I simply decided not to do it altogether. For Luke’s first five years of life, he managed to be the only male figure starring in it, and I was absolutely okay with that.

That was until Sebastian Stan walked in it and flipped it upside down.

I wasn’t expecting to fall in love. That wasn’t the plan, and especially I didn’t want it to happen with a famous guy, consequently having to open my life to the entire world to see. But it happened anyway.

It happened as he auditioned for the leading role of the movie that was being created for the book I’d written. It was one of the things I made sure of, having the final decision over who would get to play someone who was solely a figment of your imagination for so long, and the dedication he showed the role easily won me over, both for the job and my heart.

But I couldn’t give in that easily. Not when it wasn’t just *my heart on the line. I had my sweet boy to worry about too. My sweet, sweet boy, who was a huge fan of superheroes. My sweet boy, who had never had any sort of father figure in his life.

So I ignored it, that deep feeling that seemed to rise every time we were in the same environment, hoping to God it was just a silly crush that’d disappear, a symptom of pretending I’d grown up too quickly and not having the time to create love stories where I was the main character anymore. A silly crush that would never come to fruition.

But fate wouldn’t have it that way. No, fate would make sure that Sebastian would become a part of my life, by making him fall head over heels with me and not being able to fool himself into pretending it was just a silly crush. And ever since the first time he laid eyes on me, he set out on the quest of making me admit I had fallen for him, too.

Now here we were, a year into our relationship and it was like he had always been there. Me, him, and Luke were a little family of sorts, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You ready for school, champ?” I heard Seb ask my son as he helped him get his stuff together. It made me smile, knowing that we had a little routine together, now. Only a year ago, I couldn’t imagine sharing these moments with anyone else, not the bad - because I didn’t think anyone would want to be there for that - not the good, either - because no one else deserved to be around for that. “Did you get your lunchbox?”

I didn’t notice something was amiss until Sebastian’s follow-up question. “Well, where is the lunchbox? Go get it!” I looked up just in time to see that Luke was adamantly shaking his head, arms crossed in front of his tiny torso.

“Baby?” I asked, kneeling in front of him and by my boyfriend’s side to pry his arms open and get to the bottom of this. “Why don’t you want to take your lunchbox to school?” A few seconds went by where Luke seemed to consider my question, before slowly managing to meet my eyes to speak.

“It’s stupid,” was his explanation, a cute little pout on his lips. Well, that was unexpected. I didn’t think this would happen so soon, but I was kinda-sort-of-not-really prepared for it. Trying to rack my brain to remember if we had any paper bags anywhere, I was about to get up from the floor when my little boy continued, “Spiderman is stupid. I want a Winter Soldier lunchbox now.”

That made me fall down on my butt as I stared mouth agape at my son, not even thinking about checking for Sebastian’s reaction as I tried to figure out how the hell this had happened. Ever since I could remember, Spiderman had been Luke’s favorite superhero. When he did finally meet Sebastian, they bonded over the character played by his friend even if to the rest of the world, Seb liked to pretend he was against everything Tom Holland represented.

“What did you just say, baby?” I had to confirm. I just couldn’t really trust my own ears right now. Luke seemed pissed that I was making him reaffirm his new allegiance, but eventually straightened up and repeated, “I want a Winter Soldier lunchbox!”

I finally looked over at Sebastian to see that he still seemed at a loss for words, so I gathered my own thoughts and forced my laughter not to bubble so I could deal with the situation at hand. 

“I agree, honey. Spiderman really is stupid. Seb and I are gonna go buy you a new, winter soldier-themed lunchbox today, okay? But do you think you could use your old one just this one last time? To say goodbye to all of the good lunch breaks you shared together!”

Luke seemed to ponder over my proposition before finally giving me a nod. “Yes, I can.” And ran off to find the now about to be retired lunchbox. My heart felt heavy as I watched him leave, but it was only because it was overflowing with love and adoration for the two men in my life.

“You okay?” I asked as soon as I was able to get on my feet again, still trying not to laugh at the heart eyes in Sebastian’s face as he pouted at me - much like my own son, in fact. It was unbelievable just how similar those two could be.

“I can’t believe I’m his favorite superhero now.” As if the entire situation wasn’t already the cutest thing to have ever happened to me, the tone that he used had my entire person melting, and I immediately stood on my tiptoes to give his lips a quick kiss.

“Look at you, all lovey-dovey and sweet.” Sebastian scoffed, knowing my teasing was completely out-of-place, considering he truly was an incredibly sensitive man. It was one of the many reasons that I fell for him. Still, he bought my joke, questioning, “Can you blame me?” while reaching out to wrap his arms around my back, pulling me to him and capturing my lips with his.

“Can you help me put this on?” We were interrupted before the kiss could grow deeper by the sight of my little guy holding his backpack but offering it directly to Seb.

“Of course,” my boyfriend agreed, reaching out to take the bag from Luke before helping him put it on. “Have a nice day at school, your lunchbox will be waiting for you when you get back.”

We stood on the sidewalk together, the three of us, until the bus came to pick Luke up. And then, once he was gone and we had waved until he could no longer be seen, that’s when Sebastian finally looked at me with tears in his eyes.

“Do you have any idea how happy you make me? I don’t think I’ve ever been happier my entire life.” I could hear my heartbeat as I smiled openly at the man I loved, barely able to hold back my own tears. “You’ve given me everything I’ve ever desired. I can’t believe I get to be a part of this family.”

And I couldn’t imagine our family without him anymore.


End file.
